eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
World War IV
Famous Battle's / Campaign's: *Bombing of Blackpool *Operation Vengence *Battle for Rome |- | Casulties: *The Allies - 1,031,790 *RAAF - 23,649 *Civilian's - 20,120 |- | Other Faction's: *The Imperium |- | Important Figure's: Allies *John Vondalz *Errick Dantai *Altair Smithson Important Figure's: RAAF *Talison Consemi |} The Forth World Conflict, 13 Years after the end of the Second Napoleon War, the British began expanding its borders both in the Larger Galaxy and on Earth, however they came to a halt when they moved through France only to discover a bunch of French Rebel's who still believe in the Ideals of Napoleon Bonaparte the Second's views of an Empire. The British Empire and French Rebel's fought against each other just outside of Paris, this single fight saw the deaths of 1,200 British Soldiers, and the loss of 250 British Tanks and Jeeps. The Small Battle outside Paris however was not the start of the next Conflict, after the defeat the British Priminister recognised the French Rebel's as a new Nation and allowed them to build, but he wasn't expecting what would happen. Due to the Priminister allowing the Rebel's to form a nation Germany pulled out at of the Alliance with the British Empire, and ceased to trade with them, and instead Allied with the Rebel Frence Force's, but they instead combined their force's and formed the Franco-German Nation. With this New Nation in place, Russia pulled out of its Alliance as well, but continued expanding across Eurasia. The Franco-German Nation then ellected a New Leader; Abundo Zene Hizler, a German Politician who fought in the Second Napoleon War. With a Leader, the Franco-German Nation was given their first orders; Bomb a Town in England, the Town which they would come to Bomb would be Blackpool. The Bombing would kill 250 Civilians, and this brought up an emergency Parliament Meeting in Great Britain. ''The Prelude The Prelude to the War was infact the the Third World War, which forced the French Nation into a massive Debt, and forcing it to give up several cities to be taken control of by Allied Governments, to humilaite the French Republic. Due to this Humiliation the French Rebel's stood in defence of Paris, upon meeting British Soldiers they clashed, and a massive battle was begun outside the French Capitol, the two Factions would fight from April 12 2152 too April 20 2152, and the British would be defeated by the Rench Rebel's, and they left the area allowing the Rebel's to keep their Capitol. The Rebel's then made an offer to the German Government, wich formed their Alliance and eventually Combination; Franco-German Nation, this led to the F-G Nation to re-take teh Cities that where being led by Allied Governments, and returned to the French Country. The F-G Nation then ellected a German Leader, who gave the order to attack Great Britain to send a message to the British Empire. The F-G Nation launched a small bombing attack on the British Town; Blackpool, taking the lives of 250 People in the process, and this inturn called an Emergency Parliament Meeting. ''Battle for Paris The Battle for Paris was a battle fought between the Expanding British Empire, and French Rebels that remained loyal to the Old Napoleon Ideals, the French Rebel's had set themselves up outside of Paris, waiting for the British Force's to arrive, upon seeing their enemy, they used Cannons which where salvaged from the War, and began firing at the Enemy positions as they where approaching. With such fast attacking the British found themselves caught in big dangers, and moved quickly to use cover of damaged cars, jeeps and trucks that had been hit by the Cannons. The British refused to back down and began to attack the Enemy using Artillery, but their Artillery was eventually knocked out of commision by Cannon Fire, and the French Soldiers open fired on British Soldiers when they had the chance. Eventually the British Soldiers where called back to Britain, and the Priminister recognised that these Rebels where going to begin a new France, and allowed it. ''Bombing of Blackpool'' After many battle's the Franco-German Nation had claimed back several French Cities, and upon gaining more power the Franco-German Nation ellected a German Leader, who then ordered an attack on a British Town to send a message. Several Franco-German Bombers flew over undetected, and dropped one bomb, catching the attention of the civilians, killing a veteran in the process, and once they looked up Franco-German Planes continued dropping more bombs to damage the Town, then they left and returned to Germany. Due to this bombing an emergency meeting was called at the British Parliament. ''First Year of Warfare - 2152-2153 AD On Febuary 15 2152 AD, the Franco-German Nation made the war official by invading the Netherlands, which was still re-building from the last War. With this attack on the Netherlands the British Empire attempted to make Peace Negotiatians, in order to learn what the Franco-German Nation was wanting, in order to aid in a Restoration Project and avoid a War, due to this, the Nation sent another series of Bombers to hit London, this came to be only a warning to the British. Wanting to avoid War, Britain, Spain and Italy allowed the Frenaco-German Nation to invade Countries outside of the New NATO Alliance. With nothing fighting against them the Franco-German Nation invaded many Countries such as; Netherlands, Monaco, Luxembourg and Liechtenstein. This increased the Military size of Franco-Germany. By November 30, 2152 AD half of Western Europe was under the control of Franco-Germany, the Germans began formulating new Defence's around the Western Coast near France and Germany, to ensure the British can't send Soldiers across the English Channel. Eventually the Franco-German Nation launched an invasion into Italy, and they moved from the Italian City of Venice down to Florence before coming to a halt by the Italian Army, and they where forced to fight near Florence. On December 12, 2152 AD the Franco-German Nation invaded the Italian Capitol; Rome, and held its Goverment Members prisoner, forcing the rest of the Italian Armies to lay down their weapons, and make no move against the Franco-German Force's. On December 29 2152 the Franco-German Nation began building a massive wall around the Italian Coastline, as well as including massive Cannons that where used by the Napoleon Armies during the Thrid World War, as well as Howitzers to increase the Defence's from Sea-Attacks. Second Year of War - 2153-2154 AD With Most of Western Europe, all of Italy, the Franco-German Nation turned its sights towards the rest of Southern Europe, and began its force's marching into South Europe, but instead of going to Spain as planned, the Franco-German Force's went towards Bosnia and Herzegovina, sailing across from Italy in order to reach Bosnia and Herzegovina Coatline, and from there they invaded the country. On March 15 2153, the Franco-German Force's held Bosnia and Herzegovina, and then began moving towards Bulgaria, and invaded right after they had their bombers, bomb the country into submission. Eventually the Franco-German Nation invaded Bulgaria with its Large Military Force, and spread throughout the country, taking control of its cities, eventually forcing it to break its Alliance with New NATO and join the RAAF, with Bulgaria now part of RAAF, the Franco-German Nation marched towards the next Country, and continued to expand its Territories, as well as making sure what it has is very protected against any Invasion from Euro Allies. By the end of October 2153 AD, all of Sothern Europe had either fallen or sworn alliegence to the RAAF, however the only one location to to have fallen was Spain, and so Franco-Germany turned its attention to them. On October 25, 2153 AD the Franco-Germany Force's began marching towards Spain, in hopes they would either have them join willingly or join out of fear of being destroyed. ''Battle of Madrid On October 26, 2163 AD, the Franco-German Nation arrived at the Spanish Border, and launched a series of Tactical Bombings across all of Spain, then once they believed they was weak enough, the Military Force's moved into Spain, taking city after city, eventually coming to Madrid, and they fought against the British and Spanish Force's that where in the defence of the City. With two Military defenders the Franco-German Nation used their Tanks and Soldiers to move further into Madrid, killing many Soldiers in the process. With the Defenders not moving even with heavy casulties, the Franco-German Force's brough in their cannons and used them at the same time the Tanks fired at certern locations, destroying cover for the enemy. Eventually the British and Spanish would be defeated by the Franco-German Force's which continued to hammer the defenders with Tanks and Cannon Fire, half of Madrid was also set ablaze to lower the covering locations for the British and Spanish Force's. With little to use as cover the British and Spanish Soldiers where almost all whiped out, however Spain ordered the British Force's to leave in order to alert Northern Europe that all of Southern Europe has fallen to Franco-Germany. ''Third Year of War - 2154-2155 AD With Southern Europe, Western Europe the Franco-German Nation turned its sights onto Eastern and Central Europe, however they also sent out Military Groups to attack the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Republic of Ireland. While small groups attacked in Northern Europe, the Franco-German Nation continued expanding its territories through Eastern and Central, and launched a small campaign into Asian territories that was bordering Europe, the Franco-German Nation also sent small fleets towards South America. Eventually the Small Attack Groups that where sent to Northern Europe used the Irish Sea in order to gain access to enter the English Town; Blackpool, and launched a effective attack. ''Attack on Blackpool On January 15, 2154 the Franco-German Nation launched an attack on Blackpool by entering through the Irish Sea, with the Military Force's. Starting the attacks on Blackpool Town Center, and spreading through the rest of Blackpool, as part of sending messages to the British Government, they attacked Victoria Hospital, and showed no mercy attacking Civilians, Medical Staff and Patients alike. As well as Victoria Hospital, the Franco-German Nation attacked the streets throughout Layton, killing Civilians that could not defend themselves; Men, Women and Children, the Franco-German Nation didn't believe that a small attack on Soldiers alone would be a big enough message. From January 2154 to January 2155, this one battle continued very violetnly, however upon January 25 of the new year the Franco-German Nation was pushed out of Great Britain and out of the Irish Sea, but this cost the British many lives, and so they began to call up people to join the Armed Force's to increase their numbers. ''Fourth Year of War - 2155-''2156 AD The Fourth Year of Warfare saw the build up of the British Force's after they pushed the Franco-Germans out of Blackpool and out of the Irish Sea. Once the Franco-Germans had been defeated by the British, the German Leader of Franco-Germany was alerted, and so he continued to have his force's spread further across Europe and into Asia using newly controlled territories to ensure the presence across Asia was a strong one. Due to the presence in Asia, the Franco-German Nation was able to bring new Factions to the RAAF, including the People's Republic of China who was currently fighting against the United States. On June 15 2155 AD, the Allies eventually come together in Great Britain, their goal; Break the Defence's on Western Europe, so their main objective was to follow the path the Allies of WWII went, their target was Normandy, the Second Normandy Landings; the First being in World War II, and the Second about to begin once again under the Allies of World War IV. The Allied Force's consisted of; The British Empire, United States, Russia and Syrian Military. Although the U.S where still fighting in Asia and America, they where able to spare a large Military Set to aid in the Second Normandy Landings in order to break the Western Defence's. ''Operation Vengence'' Code-Named by the British, however its objectives where much like Operation Overlord from World War II, the British, American, Russian and Syrian Armies where to sail towards the beaches of Normandy and attack the defence's positions of the Franco-German Nation, in order to break through and gain access to Normandy to use as a staging ground to complete their attack through France. The starting attack was the bloodiest that entire war had seen, a total of 1,200,500 Allied Soldiers where killed during the first assault on the beaches. The Allied Force's eventually where able to break the main walls atop the hills of the Normandy Beaches, and they made their move further into the Beach Area, taking the fight directly to the Franco-German Soldiers where on the defencive. Battle of Carentan The Allies moved towards Carentan with its Force's intent on taking the Commune from the Franco-Germany Soldier. The entire Battle the Allies found themselves being able to take advatage of the enemy lines, using certern locations in order to take out the enemy. However they did suffer heavy casulties during the attack. The Battle eventually led to the Allies being able to come out as the victor and take control of Caretan, and hold a new position as well as the beaches to continue their movement through France. Attack on the Medical Camp The Medical Camp came under attack on July 20, 2155 AD, by Franco-German Force's who where bent on ending the Medical Encampment from saving lives of the injured Soldiers, this single attack force's was able to kill Marshal Dunn, and injure Sgt. Baria and another Nurse; Sydney Jones. With the Artillery being the most dangerous of the fighting force, Altair was able to read the locations by using his eyes to scan the area, and he then used a Motar United to destroy the Artillery. With the Artillery out, Altair moved to aid Sgt. Baria, during this time the British Force's came to aid the Camp, and forced the enemy into retreat. Battle of Falaise The British Soldiers during this Battle where led by Altair, and the American's where led by James Mason, this join attack on Falaise became a bloodbath, where the Franco-German Soldiers had the perfect advantage over the Allies, using buildings as their life line to kill the Allied Soldiers off quickly. The British moved near to the main building which the enemy had used as the main command point, while American's where trying to move up, being gi ven cover fire from the Assassin's where where using Snipers. With such a bad position the Allies where losing men faster than they could take out the enemy, and they began needing major Medical Aid from the Medic's to help the Injured Soldiers. Eventually the British sent a message to the Medical Encampment to send some Medic's to aid with the problem at Falaise. It wasn't long after that they arrived to help the Injured. Final Days of Normandy Evetnaully Allied Force's where able to claim Normandy on October 12, 2155 AD, once they held Normandy as their vital location for the Supplies and new Soldiers, they spread through France, to take the French Capitol of Pris. Battle of Paris / The Splitting of Franco-Germany The Allied Force's eventually made their way into Paris and engaged the enemy on the French Front, taking out most of the French part of the Franco-German Council, eventually they located the French Officers where where trying to bring in aid from Germany. Once they held the French Officers for several days they recieved orders to execute them, and this weakend the infastructor of the Franco-German Nation. Eventually on November 21, 2155 the Allies took Paris, and used all of France as the staging ground to spread through the rest of Europe. With the Victory in Paris, Franco-Germany was split in half, leaving only Germany as a place of power, however the Allies saw a chance to attack but never took it, and instead went to the aid of countries calling for help, this turned out to help for the war since attacking other locations and freeing them would lead to a bigger Allied Military Force. ''Fifth Year of War - 2156-2157 With France out of the Combine Nation Treaty, Germany has now become Neo-Nazi Germany, and remains in control of the Countries they have invaded. The Fifth Year saw the Views of the Neo-Nazi German Nation become even more evil that it had started out as the Franco-German Nation, all this was due to the Leader it had appointed. With Allied Force's now being able to spread throughout Western Europe, Neo-Nazi believed it needed a bigger set of Land in order to completely destroy the Allies, and began sending more Military Force's to aid in the Capaign of South America. The Allies continued to march through to re-take Western Europe as their soul mission, in order to spread out into differant parts of Europe, using a similair stratagy used by the Franco-German Nation had used to take its territories at the start of the war. ''Battle of Belgium's Border The Allied Force's eventually made a move to invade Belgium, using the Large Military unit that it has brought into the world, the Belgium Front became the next stage of the Western Europe invasion. With only Neo-Nazi as the leading faction the Allies believed they could defeat them fast, and so it continued to launch large military force's across Europe in order to capture cities to expand its own Military force's in order to bring freedom from the captured countries. ''Battle of Bastogne'' The Allied Force's eventually made their move into Bastogne, the Allies launched this attack on March 12, it was one of the most major battle's needed to be done by the Allied Force's in order to gain an upper-hand over the rest of the Neo-Nazi Force's in the Western Front. The Battle was eventually won by Allied Force's on March 20. ''Battle for Rome'' The Allies invaded Italy through Rome, but the Battle for Rome took from April 15 2156 to Febuary 12 2157, this became known as the Longest Battle of the War to have been done, it also saw the lose of 1,000,340 Allied Soldiers, and 2,300 RAAF Soldiers. Once they had Rome, the Allies planned to move further into Italy, however Assassin's where informed of a new objective; Hunt down Abundo. Sixth Year of War - 2157-2158 AD The Sixth Year of War saw the end of Abundo Hizler by the hands of Altair Smithson, but it also saw the greatest betrayal in history; the Allies turned on the Assassin's, and began killing every Asssassin in a Military division, as every Nation was now led by an Imperium Member, the Assassin's where but a piece with a part that had filled its use, and had no other meaning to the world. With the Assassin under wide attack across the World, the Neo-Nazi Alined Countries ceaded, and the war had ended all due to the death of Abundo Hizler. Category:Wars Category:22nd Century Category:World Wars